Colorful New Jobs
by 3008
Summary: The travelers get new jobs. Some like it, some don't like it, and some are embarrassed.
1. Chapter 1

**Colorful New Jobs**

"You look great in that hat Alfyn!" Tressa practically shouts as said man walks out in yellowish merchant garb. She got up from the table she was sitting at and walked over to him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You really think so?" He asks hoping. Tressa beams up at him.

"Really, really! And once I'm done teaching you we'll get you to be a trading pro." She said with a thumbs up. Alfyn chuckles and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'll trust you Tress. Let's do this!" He said with new determination and vigor.

"Do you two have to be so loud?" Therion muttered from his seat at the table Tressa was sitting at. He was in green apothecary gear that Alfyn had fitted for him last time they were in Clearbrook. He pulled his new green scarf tighter around his neck and laid his head down on the table. Tressa puffed up her cheeks in frustration and pounded her little feet over to his seat.

"You don't have to be a butt Therion!" She reprimanded him like a child. He didn't even look up at her as he messed with the apple in his hand, rolling across the table and such.

"It's alright Tress. He's just… I don't know actually, why are you being like this?" Alfyn asks. Therion mutters something but the only thing the two of them heard was purple cowl. The two looked at each other, then shrugged. "Alright then. Imma find Oberic and Cyrus, to see if they are done changing. You should go get H'aanit, Phili and Prim."

"Thou not needen to bother. They will be heren in a moment." H'aanit said as she stepped out in blue warrior gear that Oberic had. She had been training with him for a long time on the ways to use the sword and spear, and in return she trained him in the bow and axe. Oberic got these for her as a sort of thank you gift. Which she then did the same with some animal furs she had hunted down. Linde walked besides her and sat herself next to Therion who lazily reached down and pet her fur. "How he founde a wayen for Linde to take a liken to him is unclear."

"He must be good with animals then. I wonder if it's all animals." Professor Cyrus stated walking out in new white robes. Ophelia was training him in healing and light magic so he thought that it would be smart to dress for the part. He purchased some white cloth and had a tailor in Atlasdam fit a custom set of robes for him. It was also the place where Therion probably got a concussion from facepalming due to the professor's obliviousness with his student Therese.

"Looking good professor." Alfyn said with a smile "You too H'aanit."

"Thank you Alfyn, I happen to like this new look. I might keep it for a while." Cyrus said with a small smile.

"You are to kinden Alfyn." H'aanit said as she walked over to the table that Therion was at and sat down to his left.

"You also look like a little scholar yourself Tressa." Cyrus said admiring the petite girl in black scholar robes she grabbed from his house in Atlasdam. Therion chuckled dryly at the tiny blush on the merchant's face.

"I know right! I'm ready to read and things." She said pumping a fist into the chuckled then started lecturing her on what a scholar actually does. Everyone in the room could see the look of excitement die down on her face. Alfyn sat to Therion's right and waved over a waitress.

"Four meads please ma'am." He asked with a smile. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Four?" Therion asks him, knowing that Cyrus, Primrose and Ophilia don't drink. Tressa was to young and no one let her anywhere near it.

"Yea, you, me, H'aanit, and Oberic." He said with a smile.

"I will have to passen on the drink. My humble thanks for thinkin of me." H'aanit said with a smile. Alfyn blinked before laughing.

"Well, I'll guess I'll have two then." He said and Therion couldn't help but smile.

"I-I-I think t-t-this t-t-to much… or to l-l-little." Ophelia said with a stutter from the hall that H'aanit had come through.

"You look good Ophelia. And while it is not your style, it's what a normal dancer wears." Primrose said trying to comfort the obviously distressed girl. It was quiet from the hall before Ophelia squeaked in what the other could only assume that she was blushing.

"So those two are the last to come out." Oberic said sitting down next to H'aanit wearing a fur coat with a dark red-orange color. H'aanit smiled when she saw that he was wearing what she got him.

"Thou looken like a real hunter Oberic." She said. He looked her once over and smiled back.

"And you look like a fine knight." He said. The waitress distracted him just quickly enough to not see the small blush that made an appearance on her face. Therion snorted sitting up and taking the pitcher of ale with a mumbled thank you to the waitress. He took a sip and turned his attention to the hall where he could faintly hear whispering. Finally, Ophelia walked out blushing like crazy, and not making eye contact. She tries to cover what skin her white with red lining dancer garb showed. Alfyn then did a spit take all over Therion's hand. That made the blushing girl look up at the others before blushing some more. Her eyes fall right beside Therion on Alfyn. Therion started wiping his hand on Alfyn who was staring at the girl with a blush and an open mouth.

"Close your mouth." Therion said quietly. Alfyn's jaw shot straight up and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Phili, I- We aren't used to seeing you like this…" He blushed some more as his sentence dies off. Tressa giggled and the others either chuckled or snickered at the awkwardness of the situation. In an attempt to salvage the situation, Alfyn spoke up again. "You look really beautiful." He then shut his mouth. The blushing duo said nothing as Primrose came out from behind the cleric dressed in purple thief's clothing. Therion raised an eyebrow at this. While it still had her normal style, with midriff showing and a leg slit up the side, it was defiantly his purple color he wore normally.

"Don't worry about it Ophelia. You'll get used to it." The dancer said as she guided her friend to the last chair to sit down in before walking over to Therion's side of the table and sat in-between him and H'aanit. She caught his gaze. "What do you think?" She asked in a low, sultry voice. Therion wished he had his cowl as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"You look good, but the loose fabric would get caught a lot." He said in a calm voice. Primrose seemed a bit disappointed but looked down to her legs and gently messed with the purple fabric.

"I went more for what I wanted than functionality." She said losing the sultry tone.

"I figured." He said. Tressa then pulled out a map and laid in on the table.

"Alright people… where to next?!" She asked excitedly. As the others talked about where to next, Therion was lost in his thoughts. He didn't care where he went as long as they went to Borderfall to return the Ruby Dragonstone. Cyrus and Tressa were headed to Quarrycrest so he'd follow them there. Primrose was going with them and he cursed in his mind. The thought that he wanted to get out of his head was how good she looked in purple… his favorite color.

* * *

 **AN: I might turn this into a small series sorting through all characters with all seven ordinary jobs if the support is there. I based this off my playthrough as well so I picked these for my Characters jobs. I'll see you guys next time-3008**


	2. Chapter 2

Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 2

"I like this." Ophelia says twirling a little bit in her new black scholar garb. Cyrus wanted to teach someone and Ophelia wanted to be more of a help to the group. "You look good in white Primrose." The two girls were a changing room in the inn they were staying at in Noblescourt. Ophelia started teaching Primrose healing and light magic and she took to it like a moth to a flame. Primrose looked herself over in the mirror.

"I feel a little constricted." She mutters before trying to move her leg. The seam down her leg seemed to rip a little. She stared at it.

"Please don't do it." Ophelia said quietly. Either Primrose didn't hear or care because she leaned down and ripped the seam all the way up to the upper part of her thigh. She then did the same for the other side. She then flashed her knife and cut along her waist line. With the dress being a bit too tight the bottom part stayed on. She then cut along the sides of her torso so there was a slit on each side of her and the fabric swung freely. Primrose looked into the mirror and smiled this time.

"Much better." She said before doing some spinning and twirling. "Much much better. I have to agree with you Ophelia… Are you all right?" Said girl was all red and had a horrified expression on her face. Ophelia looked Primrose up and down. Primrose cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Tressa asked skipping in with blue warrior gear on. Her short brown hair in a bun. After an incident with some Froggen she wanted to not hold back the rest of the group and asked Olberic to train her. Alfyn has to carry her when they leave inns because she trains at night with Olberic. Ophelia tries not to be jealous. Key word is tries.

"I'm not sure." Primrose says. Ophelia snaps herself out of the mini trance she was in and bows a little.

"I'm sorry. It's that, it is a bit difficult to see an outfit of a cleric changed in the way you have changed it." Ophelia said. Primrose's eyes widened and pushed the girls shoulders up.

"No, I should be sorry. I momentarily forgot that this was religious garb. So, I apologize." She says. Ophelia smiles lightly and opens her mouth to speak when H'aanit walks, followed by Linde, in dressed in purple thief's clothing.

"Why is purple the choice of color for a thief?" H'aanit asks the other girls. Tressa and Ophelia shrugs.

"You should ask Therion." Primrose states before snickering. When the others gave her a look she waved it off. "You'll find out later. Now let's go get the boys."

"Thou are men, not boys." H'aanit says. Prim waved it off.

"Boys and men are the same thing."

"I'm not sure that's how-" Ophelia starts before Tressa interrupts her.

"Is that a metaphor?"

"…let's just go." Primrose muttered before walking out of the back room. As the other girls followed her they heard her mumbling about teach them about men and other things like that. She grabbed Therion's purple cowl from the coat hanger and angrily pulled it over herself. Tressa and Ophelia looked at each other in confusion with H'aanit looking towards Linde who was walking besides them relaxed. Primrose walked through the hall and out into the main foyer where Olberic and Alfyn were sitting as Olberic watched Alfyn making some new concoctions with interest. Olberic wore apothecary green while Alfyn was in hunter fur, with a red-orange under shirt and black pants. He motioned for Olberic to open his bag and follow him. The larger man nodded and closely followed his instructions. Ophelia almost coos at the scene but Primrose stops her.

"They are concentrating, let's not break it." Primrose says and Ophelia turns a little pale before nodding. H'aanit is already sat at another table with Tressa. Ophelia sits to Tressa's right and Primrose to her left. Ophelia asks Tress for help with her hair as she likes the smaller girl's bun and wants to imitate it. Tressa immediately starts on her hair with a squeal. H'aanit and Primrose chuckle before Cyrus walks out in yellowish Merchant garb. He is staring at the hat in his hands as a contemplative look is spread on his face.

"What doth be thee problem professor?" H'aanit asks. Cyrus looks up at the girls table then over at Alfyn and Olberic before joining the girls. He sits down and tosses the hat on the table.

"I don't like this hat." He says matter-of-factly. Primrose almost snorts at the tone he used.

"Hey hey hey!" Tressa speaks up before taking the hat from the table and waving it in his face. "This is a good merchant's hat! Don't disrespect it like that! Heh that rhymed."

"I meant no disrespect." Cyrus says defensively. "I just don't think it fits my motif as a-"

"Stop right there." Tressa interrupts him. "That's not the real reason." Cyrus blinked before sighing.

"I don't like that hat. It's to itchy and it covers my hair." He tells her in defeat. Prim and H'aanit snicker.

"Wow professor, I didn't know you liked your hair that much." Primrose stated.

"I have been told by some of my colleagues and students that it is one of my best features." He says turning away from her. Even though he tried to turn she could see the slight blush on his face.

"Was it the student we met in Atlasdam?" Ophelia asks him innocently, which causes his blush to deepen. Ever since Therion told, yelled at, him about Therese's feelings for the professor he felt so foolish. For such a smart man he was a total novice when it came to romance. That was proven even more when Therion met Odette and the other scholar shared stories from their past. Therion had never been so disappointed before. Remembering all of that made her giggle which was the opening the professor was looking for to get off of the topic.

"Do you find something funny Primrose?" He asks.

"I'm remembering when Therion and Odette met." Tressa then burst into giggles as she too remembered how disappointed Therion was.

"Speaken of him, where tis he be?" H'aanit asks the group. Ophelia looked around, Tressa shrugged before going back to Ophelia's hair, Prim held some giggles in, Cyrus looked worried.

"He said that he was not coming out of his room and some other choice words I don't wish to repeat." The professor said.

"I'll go get him." Primrose stated before standing up.

"Don't…" a voice said from the hallway before said voice sighed. "Don't bother, I'm here." Therion mumbled. Primrose couldn't help but start giggling.

"Why aren't you coming out?" She said in between giggles.

"You damn well know why!" He exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

"Am I missin' something here?" Alfyn asks as the rest of the group notice that those two were done.

"I have to agree." Cyrus said with confusion all over his face.

"Prim… can I have my cowl back?" He begged, which surprised the rest of the group. Primrose giggled before tapping her chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm… only if you come and get it." She said with some smugness. They all heard some muttering and choice words. He sighed and sadly stepped out into the room sporting a massive blush with a pissed off expression. Primrose tried to hide a snort but very poorly. Therion was wearing a male dancer uniform that Primrose had grabbed on their last trip through the Sunlands. For some reason Therion was talked into wearing it and so… here he was. With an exposed stomach and collarbone with thin purple pants and a thin shirt that looks like the female dancer shirt. Olberic and H'aanit were trying to control their snickering while Ophelia and Cyrus were in shock. Tressa and Alfyn did no such thing as they burst out lauhging.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Alfyn asked while laughing.

"Do the peacock strut!" Tressa shouted. Alfyn broke out into more laughter and he doubled over. The others either started laughing or their chuckles turned into laughter.

"Shut up!" He shouted at them. Everyone ignored him. "I hate you all." He grumbled out. Primrose walked up to him holding out his purple cowl, giggling the whole way. He glared at her before ripping it out of her hand and throwing it on. He stormed over to a table and sat down, crossing his arms and not looking at anybody. Primrose giggled some more before walking over behind him.

"You look good in that Therion." She said into his ear. He scoffed.

"Whatever." He muttered. Primrose then smirked and lightly kissed his cheek over his shoulder before walking away. She should have talked him into doing that more a whole lot earlier. He was way more toned and muscular than she thought. Now only if she could get Alfyn in that, poor Ophelia would have a heart attack. She smirked and looked back at the man who was hounded by the boys. She chuckled and turned back to the girls to see Tressa with a light blush but was still in a giggly phase. H'aanit was chuckling to herself. She turned to Ophelia who had a huge blush staring at the thief. She defiantly needed to get Alfyn in the dancer uniform now.

* * *

 **AN: 4 reviews. That's the most I have gotten for the first chapter of a story ever. I hope that the second chapter delivered. The next chapter will be posted after I finish chapter 24 of One Weird Dream. Anyway, shot your ideas for next jobs and such at me and see you next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Terron145: Merchant Alfyn and Tressa taking the world by storm. Yes please.**_

 _ **ArchitectN3J: Dancer Therion was the inspiration for this chapter and my next job choices for my game. I can't help but laugh every time he is in a battle, he is freaking hilarious in the dancer garb.**_

 _ **Anthiese: Why thank you. Hats off to your story which is really interesting and underrated.**_

 _ **Tim: I'm surprised no one else had done this yet. But I guess it's up to me to deliver then. I'm glad I got their personalities right and I hope that I continue to do so. Let me know if I am not (That goes for any of you readers).**_


	3. Chapter 3

Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 3

"Is it weird knowing that your master wears animal furs?" Therion asked the snow leopard lying next to him on the ground. He looked down from his seat at the table with an apple and his canteen. After the Victor's Hollow incident, the group didn't go to any taverns before they finished what they came here for. Right now, they were in Quarrycrest and Cyrus was asking around for his old friend Odette. Therion scoffed at the professor's obliviousness. The growl from Linde brought him out of his thoughts. The leopard didn't even raise her head. "Huh, guess you got most of them with her huh." Nothing from Linde "Well she did a good job with the coat." He looked over the hunter attire he had on. H'aanit wanted to thank him for helping her in the fight against the Lord of the Forest, so she had a coat made for him out of furs she had trapped a while ago.

"Why art thou speaken to Linde?" Said women asked him as she sat down across from the thief. She set the back pack down beside her and Linde padded over to her side. H'aanit was wearing yellow greenish merchant garb with the little hat Tressa had in her bag.

"She is the best conversationalist out of all of you." He said with a smirk before slicing off some of the apple. H'aanit's brow furrowed at that.

"But she cannot speaken? Doth tell me how that would maken her the best conversationalist?" Therion blinked once, twice, before sighing and focused back on his apple.

"Whatever." He muttered. Ophelia then walked out to sit at the table wearing purple thief's clothing. Her face held a contemplative look as she twiddled the new knife that Tressa bought in her hands. "What's the matter priestess?" Therion asks. Ophelia jumps a little before looking back down at the knife.

"I… I don't think stealing from others is right so wearing thief's clothing is…" She trailed off as the tables other two occupants got the gist of what she was saying.

"Doth is only wearen the clothes. One does not haven to steal if one chosen not to." H'aanit consoles the worried girl. Therion rolls his eyes.

"Or you could rob the rich to feed the poor." He said with a shrug. Both girls look at him with a weird expression. "What, never read Robin Hood?"

"I never thought you had." Ophelia admitted. Therion scoffed and sliced another piece off of his apple.

"You get bored sometimes waiting for the right moment to pick someone's pocket." He said casually as he took a bite.

"I wouldn't expect for one such as yourself to have read a literary classic. Tell me what did you think of it?" Cyrus said just joining the conversation as he walked through the door of the inn. He was wearing green apothecary gear but he had it made into robes for reasons. He had a bag around his shoulder with what Therion would only think that are apothecary things that Alfyn had asked him to pick up while he was up.

"Later." Therion mumbled as Cyrus sat down next to him.

"Did you find who you were looking for professor?" Ophelia asks him.

"I don't believe I have but I must call it a night." He said a bit embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair and nervously chuckled. Therion and H'aanit raised an eyebrow at that.

"You asked to many questions, didn't you?" Therion said.

"What? That is preposterous? I woul-" He stopped when H'aanit coughed into her hand. "…Yes." He finally admitted meekly. Therion sighed.

"Go talk to the local barkeep, he should be able to help you." Therion told him.

"How would you know this?" Cyrus asked. Therion just chuckled. "That doesn't answer my question."

"He will spreaden good rumors about you for a fee." H'aanit told him. "He has doneth it for myself on several occasions."

"Do you hate one syllable words?" Therion asks her but was ignored because Olberic and Alfyn walk in from the outside of the inn. Alfyn was panting and trying to gulp in air as Olberic was lightly exhausted.

"Damn… you don't pull any punches do ya?" Alfyn asks the older man. A few weeks ago, Alfyn asked Olberic to train him in the art of the sword and spear. Olberic agreed but told him it would be hard and extremely extraneous. Ophelia then offered to teach Olberic healing magic in order to keep Alfyn safe or something. Therion lost care when Olberic agreed.

"Alfyn are you alright?" Ophelia asks as she stands up and walks over to him. Olberic smiled and walked to the table in his white robes, passing the worrying cleric.

"He fought admirably today. With a few more months of training he will make a fine knight." Olberic said, pride beaming from his face. Alfyn chuckled while panting.

"Shucks Olberic." He said before standing up straight and stretching his arms. Ophelia held out a canteen filled with water. Alfyn saw it and took it from her and started chugging the whole thing. Once he was finished he wiped his lips and smiled at Ophelia who was taken back. "Thanks Phili, you're a real lifesaver." He smiled at her and Ophelia blushed a little bit before motioning towards a chair.

"Take a seat Alfyn." She said. He nodded and smiled at her before sitting to the right of Cyrus. Therion shook his head and sliced another slice out of his apple. He bit into the piece and looked out to the doors which just open up to show Ali, the kid they just saved from that one guy. He kind of forgot what happened.

"Hey, you're the guy with green pea, right?" He asks Therion. Said man scoffed.

"What's it to you kid?" He asks him. Ali quirks his mouth the right.

"Jeez dude, I'm just asking a question." Ali says.

"Don't worry about him, he's moody." Alfyn said getting a chuckle from the rest of the travelers.

"Dick." Therion muttered.

"Why are you looking for young Tressa?" Olberic asks the boy. The mood changed when the sentence ended. It was an unspoken rule of the group that they would protect Tressa and on a somewhat lesser note Alfyn and Ophelia as they were like the younger siblings that most of the group didn't have. Especially Tressa.

"Just wanted to thank her before I head out. I really do owe her one." He admitted sheepishly adjusting his headband.

"Her and another one of our companions will be out shortly." Cyrus told him. He then gestured to a chair. "If you would like to, please have a seat." Ali shook his hands in front of him.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll be leaving in just a little bit anyway so-"

"Taken a seat." H'aanit said with no room for negotiation. Ali gulped and looked over to Therion. Therion shrugged.

"Why you looking at me?"

"On a second thought, I'll take you up on that offer." Ali said sitting down at the only open seat available, which was next to Therion.

"You'll be fine Tressa." A voice from the hall said. Therion knew it was Primrose… His eyes widened and Therion looked around at the travelers. He mentally counted in his head then facepalmed.

"She freaking planned this." He muttered to himself.

"Who planned what?" Ali asked him. Therion now felt sorry for him as he heard footsteps come from the hall and two people walked out. A gasp from one of them and his mind was sure that Primrose made this happen.

"A-Ali?" Tressa stutters out in embarrassment. Tressa was wearing a light yellow with white and green trim weaved into designs on it. Her face supporting a blush, redder than Primrose's normal attire. Primrose was behind her in black scholar garb and a huge smirk. He then looked towards the boy who was not faring any better than Tressa. His face was alight with a red blush and he was trying to keep his eyes on her face… trying.

"G-g-green pea?" He stuttered out. Therion then turned his eyes to the rest of the group. Olberic, H'aanit and Cyrus were scowling at Ali. Ophelia and Alfyn were looking between the two children. Therion sighed and leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You might want to stop staring and say what you are here for." Ali jumped a little before shaking his head and standing up.

"G-green pea, I just wanted to thank you but seeing as your… busy I-I'll come back later." He said before rushing out of there. Primrose chuckled lightly before sitting in the seat that Ali had previously occupied. Ophelia and Alfyn jumped up to try and unfreeze a frozen Tressa.

"You planned this didn't you?" Therion asked the dancer. She turned to him and gave him and innocent smile.

"Maybe." She said in her sweetest voice. Therion sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"It may lead them on."

"What is so bad if it does."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy for half-pint. He manipulated her and then got his ass caught so she had to come in and save his ass." Primrose then chuckled. Therion turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't peg you for the over protective type." Primrose teased. Therion grew a minor blush and turned away from her. "I think it's cute." She whispered in his ear. His blush then turned from minor to major.

"Damn it." He muttered and took one last look at Tressa. She was waving her hands in front of herself as Alfyn teased her. He ignored the little feeling in his gut and took a slice of his apple. He didn't want to say it out loud but he enjoyed these moments. Now he needed to find a way to unenjoy them.

* * *

 **AN: Y'all are loving this as much as I love writing this. Anyway I have all the chapters jobs matched up so I won't change anything unless convinced, so change my mind. I thought that Tressa Dancer would be funny as like a little sister type of scenario but I remembered her chapter two and thought... let's do something with that. Keep leaving reviews and i'll see you guys next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **ShadyLighting(Ch.2): I think that is a David Bowie reference. Dancer Cyrus will be chapter five and after this you should know the place.**_

 _ **Tim(Ch.2): Olberic will be next up as the dancer. Also I am going through every job and it will be most likely seven or eight chapters. I don't feel like doing the other four jobs. Right now in game I am on Alfyn chapter 3... kill me please.**_

 _ **0ng3z(Ch.1): Thx?**_

 _ **Guest(Ch.2): Thanks man.**_

 _ **Zerorock(Ch.2): Honestly same. Writing the dancer reactions is super fun. Tressa thief will be next chapter and I will enjoy writing that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 4**

Cobblestone was a quiet place if you ignore the smell of sweaty man. It was almost as bad as Quarrycrest Primrose decided. She subconsciously pulled at the furs on her shoulder and around her waist. H'aanit was teaching her about the bow and axe as she didn't want to be a burden to the group. While everyone said her dancing was invigorating and such she didn't feel so. She was in the in watching Tressa and Therion argue about something stupid while the boy, Philip, and his mother were sitting next to her.

"Are they always like this?" Philips mother asks her while making sure that Philip didn't look in the dancer's direction. Primrose rolled her eyes.

"…You are such an idiot! Why would I want to steal from someone! It's their hard-earned possessions!" Tressa shouted while wearing purple thief's clothing.

"Then they should protect it better!" He shouts back. The smaller girl stood her ground.

"We shouldn't have to because people shouldn't steal Mr. Thief!"

"No this is not normal." Primrose told the older women. The reason this started up was because Therion was wearing merchant garb and Tressa was wearing thief garb. Tressa looked really cute in a purple thieving suit with her short brown hair in a bun, while Therion looked nice in yellow. It was also good to see his handsome face instead of having it hidden behind either his cowl or scarf.

"Can I pay you to shut up for at least five minutes?" Therion pleaded pulling out some, probably stolen, money from his little backpack that Primrose teases him about.

"You couldn't afford that." Tressa shot back with a snide smirk on her face. Therion growled at her.

"I think you should agree to disagree Therion." Professor Cyrus said walking in from the bathing room. He ran a towel through his damp hair as he sat down across from Primrose and the mother-son duo. He was wearing blue warrior garb for the same reason that Primrose was wearing huntress gear. "You both came from different backgrounds and have unique talents that manifested from said backgrounds. When placed in each other's position you started feeling uncomfortable about it and lashed out at each other. That is just my observation, I could be wrong." He stated. Therion and Tressa looked at him then at each other before Therion huffed and walked away. He sat down on Primrose's right and tossed the hat on the table. He pulled out an apple and sliced of a piece for himself. Tressa sighed and sat at the opposite table skulking.

"I'm siding with Tressa on this one." Philip's mother said while standing up and moving herself and her son over to Tressa's table. Therion grunted and cut another slice.

"Like I've done anything bad to you." He muttered.

"You have stolen in this town before, haven't you?" Primrose asked him while holding a hand out. Therion sliced another part of the apple of and gave it to her.

"Not here."

"Where the hell is my Soulstone?!" A pissed of man who barged into the inn asked anyone unparticular. Prim eyed the thief who quirked his mouth to the side.

"I meant in the inn." He clarified.

"Sure." She said drawing out the 'E'. She finished off the slice and held out her hand again. The man was searching far and wide before rushing back outside. Therion sighed and walked to the open window, tossing the ice Soulstone out the window. Once he sat back down, Primrose raised an eyebrow.

"He'll find it… eventually." He said while handing her another slice.

"What doth he doith this time?" H'aanit asked wearing black scholar robes that blended well with the furs she sowed into them for protection. She had always been curious about magic and with being able to do light lighting magic she wanted to know more so Cyrus took it upon himself to train her.

"Nothing big, just stole a Soulstone and someone actually noticed." Therion said shrugging.

"Why the hell was it out here?!"

"Oh, he found it. Neat." Therion stated sarcastically. H'aanit sighed and shook her head.

"Whaten are we going to doen with thou?" She said before turning to the professor who was to focused on his hair to notice the commotion. "My thanks to thee professor. These robes aren of thine highest quality fabric in all of Osterra." That got the Professor out of his little funk.

"Oh, you are quite welcome H'aanit. I'm glad you found them to your liking." He smiled at her she sat down next to him and they started talking about some magic things. Ophelia and Alfyn then walked in, talking about something in hushed tones like two kids sharing a secret. It was like they switched outfits. Ophelia was wearing a green and white dress with a bag over her shoulder and hair in a braid. Alfyn was in white robes and a staff in hand. Primrose smiled at the scene as Therion watched with some interest.

"What do you say about this professor?" Therion interrupted the other two at the table's conversation. "They seem to be getting along but have switched jobs."

"Why are you still on that?" Tressa asked from the other table.

"Shut it half-pint!"

"Therion! That's rude." Ophelia said sitting by the younger girl. Alfyn looked at him disapprovingly.

"Come on man, that's not very nice." The apothecary said. Therion tsk'd before looking back towards the professor.

"Their professions are both in healing people, so there is not much different. Yours and Tressa's however…" He didn't need to finish the statement as Therion and the others understood.

"Umm… not to interrupt but where is Olberic? Philip wanted to see him before he left again." The women that most of them forgot about spoke up. All eyes turned to the women and boy.

"Where is the big fella?" Alfyn asks the rest of the group. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Therion noticed Primrose giggling into her hand softly.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep." She said popping the 'P' at the end.

"Damnit."

"Damn what?" Olberic said walking out of a room in a large blue dancer top that showed of his very muscular body and brown pants. He looked around the room at the stunned faces of the group before noticing the mother-son duo at the table. "Oh Philip, good to see you lad." Philip was in shock, staring at his mentor in such weird dress while his mother had a different reaction. Her face was now alight with a blush and she tried to hide it in her hands. Therion sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like he'll get a new stepdad soon." He joked lowly and Primrose's giggles grew louder. They then noticed that H'aanit had almost the same reaction as Philip's mother but more subdued. "Or not."

"Hmm… I wonder if…" Primrose said while her eyes shifted in between her two companions.

"Don't…. just don't." Therion told her but that was ignored by the wheels turning in her head. He sighed and noticed the room went back to the normalish atmosphere they had before the warrior came in. Philip was asking all sorts of questions and his mentor as answering all of them. The boy's mother sat in silence watching them talk with a blush in her face but a thoughtful look as well. H'aanit was eyeing the woman with confusion and a bit of jealousy. Alfyn and Ophelia were going over some concoctions and their recipes. Cyrus was reading a book about swordplay and was lost in his own little world. Where was-

"Therion?" Tressa asked him. He looked up to see the girl twiddling her thumbs in front of him.

"Yes, half-pint."

"I… I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. Therion raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well… I was thinking about what the professor said and I realized that he was right. I had no right to judg-"

"Stop right there." Therion interrupted her "I don't care kid. Let's agree to disagree on this and not worry about it. Deal?" Tressa looked at him before nodding and giving him a big smile.

"Deal." Therion looked at her while squinting slightly. He reached up and ruffled her hair while pushing her out of the way.

"Get out of here half-pint." He said as Tressa giggled and walked away.

"Why were you squinting?" Primrose asked him.

"Her smile was too damn bright." He said quietly. He smirked to himself. She was too damn bright… he kind of liked that.

"Ahh, under that cowl you just a big softy." Primrose cooed at him. He scowled at her.

"Tsk… whatever." He muttered before biting into the apple. Prim just rested her head on his shoulder while watching their friends do their thing.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter four is complete. While I'm not overly proud of this chapter because I based it around one joke (The step-father one which wasn't that funny) next chapter will be better. That's all I got to say really... see you next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Tim(Ch.3): I think that Olberic would be the guy that takes it in stride honestly so I wanted to show that he wouldn't act any different really. Thanks man.**_

 _ **Lalalei(Ch.3): It's something that I thought would be fun to do and I'm surprised that no one has done it yet in all honesty. Hopefully you continue reading and enjoying.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 5**

"You're one of his students?" Therion asked the young girl with white hair. She looked to be around Tressa's age but seemed more mature and well… womanly. Half-pint would kill him for saying that. The young woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, my cousin and I have been studying under him for around two to three years now." She said in a soft voice. Therion raised an eyebrow at that. Wasn't Professor C in trouble here?

"I musten ask, was the professor in some sorten of trouble which is thein reason he left?" H'aanit asks the young girl. Right now, it was only him and the huntress hanging out in the inn lobby. Cyrus wanted to grab some things from his house before headed to Stoneguard. H'aanit was wearing some light green apothecary garb and Therion had to admit that it fit her. While he on the other hand hated what he was wearing. White cleric robes. Ophelia said that he will not steal in these clothes as it would bring a bad name upon the church. While he didn't care for the church he didn't want to upset some gods which would smite him down… and on a lesser note the blonde sister he had been traveling with for a couple months. But back to the conversation.

"Yes he is…" The younger girl said with a slight blush… please don't be what he thinks it is "…There is a rumor that he is having a secret relationship with my cousin… the princess of Atlasdam." Damnit… he had a student in love with him… and it wasn't the princess. The younger girl looked down and had a torn expression on her face which just proved his point.

"You started it huh?" Therion asked her. The young girls blush went from light pink to a dark red as she snapped her head in his direction.

"W-w-why do you think it was me who did?" She asked in a shocked and nervous voice.

"Any other person who gossips says it as though it is the truth… you didn't." A third voice entered the conversation. Primrose walked up and sat beside him wearing some merchant clothes with her own twist. Lose pants and a thin, short shirt with a little hat made it her own. And damn… she looked cute and hot at the same time… was that possible. Therion ignored the question in his mind and turned back to the young girl and nodded.

"What she said." The girl was flabbergasted but soon accepted it nodding and sighing.

"Yes… I did start it. He spent so much time with her and not once did he look my way except during his class. I realize now that it was dumb and selfish but… but…" He heard some sniffling and saw tears start to fall. He nudged Primrose who looked at him with confusion. He flicked his eyes over to the crying girl. Prim cocked her head in confusion. He sighed and pointed to her.

"Comfort her." He whispered. Primrose raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Therion blinked before grunting and standing up. As he got up the door to the inn burst open and Tressa dawned in Hunter gear and a cute cat head hat… how is that cute… she makes it cute… anyway she barged into the room.

"What'd you think H'aanit… what's going on?" She asked surveying the room. Therion grunted and sat down.

"Little miss is upset at herself." He said nodding his head over to the white-haired girl who was trying to dry her tears now. Tressa's mouth went into a thin line as her gaze switched between Therion and the crying girl. She took the hat off and walked over to the girl and sat down beside her. The two girls started talking. Therion huffed and turned his head to Primrose.

"Why didn't you help her?" Therion asks.

"She must lie in the grave she has dug." Primrose answers.

"Thou hasn't dug any grave, only tolden a lie." H'annit said with a confused look.

"Metaphor." Primrose stated.

"Oh, thou must teachen me what a metaphor is. I am unclear on what one is." H'aanit says with sincerety.

"Well this metaphor means that she has to deal with what she has done." Primrose said looking at Therion the whole time. Therion rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Whatever." He answered. Ophelia and Olberic entered from another door behind the two girls talking. Ophelia was wearing blue warrior garb with some black gloves. Olberic was wearing purple theif's gear with a purple cape flowing behind him. The two were talking about what it takes to be a knight or something. Ophelia wanted to be able to contribute and help out with battles and Olberic decided to train her. Therion had recently beat him in a spar using the lack of speed against him and so Olberic decided to train more with speed in mind. Therion was a bit nervous for the next time they spar, he hits hard.

"It will be hard young Ophelia but, in the end, it will be worth it." He said.

"I know Olberic, but if I can defend my friends then it will be worth it." She said with conviction. Olberic then let out a hardy laugh.

"I like that spirt there sister, we begin tomorrow at dawn." He said jovially. Ophelia paled. What surprised the other travelers was her ability to sleep and the fact that she loved her sleep. Tressa once woke her up… no one will ever try to wake her again.

"D-d-dawn?!" Ophelia squeaked before slowly nodding. She slowly walked and sat down beside the two other girls. The white haired one was looking and feeling much better as she laughed along with Tressa. Olberic walked over to the table with the other three and sat down.

"Who is the young woman besides Tressa?" He asks.

"One of the professor's students, don't remember her name though." Therion said.

"Ahh… so that is Therese." Everyone at the table looked at him. "Cyrus and I have had conversation about each other's life before our adventures and he told me of what made him leave Atlasdam."

"Understandable… speaken of which, where is thee?" H'aanit asks the others. Therion shrugged before looking at Primrose who was smirking. He knew that smirk.

"Son of a bitch… again?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Primrose turned to him with the smirk still on his face.

"What are you talking about?" She said in an innocent tone. Olberic and H'aanit immediately caught wind of what was going on.

"Why would you let Cyrus wear that poorly made outfit?" Olberic asked.

"It is not poorly made, it's just not as protective as you would like." Primrose shot back.

"Thou does show a lot of skin when wearen that outfit." H'aanit muttered with a slight blush.

"Zip it sister. You're next." Primrose said much to the older woman's dismay.

"I will not wearen any version of that promiscuous form of dress." H'annit shot back. Olberic was staying stone faced but his cheeks a little pink. Therion sighed.

"I'm traveling with idiots." He said to no one in particular. Two voices then broke through the squabbling and the giggling from the other table.

"Are you sure you don't want to put anything on over that?" Alfyn deadpanned.

"A-as much as I would like to. I shall not disappoint Primrose who let me borrow this outfit." Cyrus said with some nervousness. Therion noticed Therese perk up at first then look a bit dejected at the mention of Primrose and not wanting to disappoint her.

"Okay then." Alfyn said drawing out the 'O' "Thanks for letting me borrow these robes professor. I'm surprised you had the right size for me." He said as he walked out into the room wearing black scholar robes with his bag over his shoulder.

"You're welcome my young companion. I am happy to share my knowledge with anyone who is willing to accept it." Cyrus said stepping out beside him in a male dancer's uniform. It was black with gold trim and black pants. Therion had to stop himself from snorting in laughter to see the other's reactions. Tressa and primrose were giggling. Ophelia, H'aanit, and Olberic were staring with shocked looks. Therese was staring as well but with a huge blush and trying to hide her face. "That is why I am in the field that I am in… Why is everyone staring? Oh… uh hello?" Cyrus looked over the travelers before his eyes falling upon Therese. "Therese? OH it's good to see you again. Tell me, have you kept up with your studies?" He asked the obviously blushing girl who can't even form a sentence. Her face was all read and she was stammering like crazy. This was when Therion noticed it. The professor's obliviousness. Instead of covering himself or noticing anything about that he raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright my girl? You seem to have caught a fever with your face so red and you seem to be sweating." He placed a hand on Therese's forehead which didn't help the blushing girls' case. It also didn't help that Cyrus was weirdly muscular under those robes.

"I-I-I uh… Pr-p-p-Professor I'm a-a-a-" She tried to talk.

"We should get you to your parents if you aren't feeling well enough to talk." Cyrus said then there was a thud. Therion hit his head on the table then stood up and gestured with his hand to the student and professor.

"Are you fu-"

* * *

 **AN: Play Spiderman Homecoming end credits song. Jk. But now on a serious note, this chapter was different than I expected, a little less humor and a little more... character? IDK what you would call it but it's different. And that's not bad. Anyway we got two more chapters left of CNJ and i'm thinking about a sequel. Tell me your ideas for any sequel or spin-off of CNJ in the reviews. With that being said twopunchman gave me a good idea I might run with. I'll talk more about it next time and see you guys later. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Tim(Ch.5): Thanks mate... thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'll see you next time.**_

 _ **twopunchman(Ch.5): Thank you for the kind words. I'm honestly surprised that not many people share my ships. Therion/Primrose H'aanit/Olberic and Ophelia/Alfyn. Originally I thought that Alfyn and Tressa would have been cute but I then met Ali and thought that he would be better and work more with her. I guess I got the weird pairing. And I might make a spin off story would be the new jobs in action with things like Therion being blown away by Tradewinds on accident since he is not used to magic and other things like that. Well hope you keep reading and I'll see you next time hopefully.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 6**

"N-nothing happened… I swear." Alfyn said a bit embarrassed. Therion was sitting on the bench on the other side of the room as the two talked. Alfyn was changing into purple thief's clothing. Therion was in blue warrior clothing with a blue scarf around his face. Therion chuckled and shook his head.

"So kissing priestesses' hand then her lips counts as nothing…. I think I'll tell her that." Therion said getting up and walking slowly to the door. Alfyn then rushed over and slammed it shut.

"Don't!" He exclaimed. Therion just smirked.

"So, you did do something…. I'll thank Cyrus later." He said shooting a now confused Alfyn a look before sitting back down on the bench.

"Y-you didn't know?" Alfyn asked flabbergasted.

"Nah, Cyrus was the one that saw you two when we were in Goldshore." Therion said fiddling with the spear that Olberic left besides the bench. The older man wanted Therion to study and learn the ways of a knight, maybe to shape him up or to boost his strength. Olberic never told him why.

"But how did you know?" Alfyn asked wrapping the extra purple scarf Therion had around his neck.

"That would be my fault Alfyn." Cyrus said stepping out of another changing room with a sheepish look. He was wearing a brown-orangeish tunic with a fur cape draped around his neck and flowing behind him. H'aanit wanted help when catching the traveler's meals and Cyrus volunteered first. He then had his outfit made to get into the mindset of a true hunter as he told the others. Therion just laughed at him. "I told him because he was wondering where you were. I didn't think of the repercussions so I apologize." Alfyn sighed and nodded.

"It's fine… it was going to get out anyway." He muttered before sitting beside Therion. He then sat in thought for a couple minutes before smirking and turned towards the thief on his right. "What about you and Primrose?" Therion raised an eyebrow.

"What about her and I?" He asked.

"Well you two do leave the inn usually every night but not at the same time." Cyrus pointed out "What are you two doing every night?"

"Honestly… just talking on the roof." Therion said. While it was true, that's not all they did... it was nothing bad… just not for their eyes. Alfyn and Cyrus both had him under a scrutinizing gaze which made the thief uncomfortable. He tugged the scarf up and looked away from the other two.

"I find it highly unlikely that that is all you are doing." Cyrus states bluntly which causes Alfyn to chuckle.

"You tease me about something so innocent but then you two go and-" Therion slaps an hand over his mouth with a small blush on his face.

"First off, that's all we do, talk. Second, we haven't even kissed yet so why would we be doing whatever you think we would be doing. Third-"

"And here I thought you had already had." The last male of the group walks out in black scholar robes. Being that Olberic never learned magic as a knight, Cyrus brought it upon himself to teach the older man. "And here I thought you were a man." He teased which made the others chuckle at the thief's expense. Therion grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well what about you old timer, you're thirty-five and have been single all your life." He shot back which got an 'ooh' from Alfyn and another round of chuckles from Cyrus, which caused Therion to glare at the professor. "Don't make me start on you professor." Which shut him up pretty quickly. Olberic watched the shorter man with interest before he chuckled and pat his head like a kid.

"I like you young Therion. But I'm not alone just because I'm single. I have people to tell me not to get blackmailed by a girl younger than young Tressa." Olberic won the little contest as Therion started grumbling up a storm. Alfyn was now laughing like crazy and Cyrus couldn't help but chuckle more. Therion then walked out of the dressing room and away from the laughter.

He walked out into the inn lobby to see Tressa and Ophelia siting down at a table in practically switched outfits. Tressa wore cleric robes with a bandana covering her hair. Ophelia wore merchant garb with black pants and a hat like Tressa normally wears. Tressa was going through Ophelia's backpack, showing and telling what she needs to be a good merchant. He scoffed. Priestess was to kindhearted to be a merchant, she didn't have the cutthroat ability that Tressa surprisingly had. He sat down at the opposite table as the men walked out. Alfyn was still giggly and he sat beside Ophelia who smiled at him. Cyrus and Olberic sat beside Therion, who had plopped his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. Olberic was looking content and Cyrus was concerned.

"I'm sorry if he went to harsh on you Therion." Cyrus said. Therion sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just pissed that I can't think of anything else." He muttered which caused the warrior to chuckle.

"When in the army, you must know the dirt on your enemies as well as your companions. For situations like this will occur." Olberic said which caused Therion to grumble more. "Now where is the rest of our… oh." Therion looked up from his arm pillows to take a mental count of the others. Everyone but H'aanit and Primrose were present which meant…

"I haten you so much." The older woman said from a hallway followed by a giggle from the other woman with her.

"Well it is about that time." Therion said watching Linde bound out of there with what could only be considered a smirk as she plopped herself next to Olberic.

"I'm surprised that she agreed to it." Cyrus said resting his head on his hand.

"I'm not." Therion said as he looked at Olberic who was trying to remain uninterested towards the hallway… key word trying. Cyrus noticed this too but again he is oblivious.

"Are you alright Olberic, you seem distracted?" He asked. The older man looked at him then at Therion who was smirking.

"No, I am fine, thank you." Olberic said. Therion coughed out 'bullshit' but it was ignored because H'annit walked out. She was dressed in a black version of the dancer garb with gold sequins on the top and white trim on the bottom. She had a feather tucked behind each ear and her hair was down. Therion did notice that her top was different, it showed more… that's all he's going to say. She had a scowl and a blush on her face as she glared at Primrose who… looked so cute in her apothecary outfit. She didn't mess with this one at all as she wore a light green dress with a brown bag under her arm. She also let her hair down but put a head band on to hold it back. She also had an orange scarf around her neck to hide, not well, a smirk she had. The entire room went silent as everyone stared at the new occupants.

"I haten thee so much." H'aanit said with venom laced up and down her voice.

"No you don't~" Primrose said in a sing-song voice before leaning in and whispering into her ear. H'aanit's blush went from light to dark pink in the span of a second. She then looked over the others. Alfyn was not looking at the huntress but had a blush on his face. Ophelia was the same as him. Tressa was actually in awe… with a blush of course. Olberic was floored and beet red. Cyrus was looking at the others but mainly the two people at his table. Therion was not focusing on her, but on Primrose. H'aanit then turned back to Olberic who was now trying to regain his composure.

"You look so good H'aanit!" Tressa almost shouted as she ran to the older woman. With that the room went back to sort of normal. Primrose walked over to the table with Therion, Olberic, and Cyrus. Olberic was still standing and Prim got up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. That combined with a push from the snow leopard made him walk over to the huntress. She sat beside Therion with a content sigh.

"My work is complete." She said with a smile. She turned to Therion who was still eyeing her up but also looked like he was in a faraway place. "Therion... Therion!"

"Huh?" He said snapping out of it. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "May I help you?" Primrose sighed before pouting at him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. What was on his mind. Well… the fact that this… this group was becoming like family in more ways than one. He looked out to the other travelers. Tressa was animatedly talking to H'aanit along with a calmer Olberic who is letting the huntress borrow his cloak to cover herself with. Ophelia and Alfyn were talking and laughing back and forth. Cyrus watched his expression and smiled, having listened to the conversation or question as it were. He looked to Primrose.

"Therion is coming to the conclusion that many of us came to a long time ago." He said. Primrose looked towards the professor.

"And what's that?" She asked him.

"That our little group here is slowly becoming a family." Cyrus said. He pretended not to notice Theion take her hand when he said family.

* * *

 **AN: First part I was listening to Killshot, Second part I was listening to Nobody Knows and I got real sappy real quick. I will actually be doing eight chapters. One more job chapter and one final chapter. Then I don't know yet. I'll find out soon though. See you guys next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **J(Ch.5): A full rant would have been funny but I liked the cut off a whole lot better. Just my opinion.**_

 _ **Tim(Ch.5): This time I felt like they would have become used to it by now. Cyrus has said that he was never good at dancing so he would take this as a learning experience. I looked up the job sprites each character has and the only one that isn't modified heavily by Primrose is the Apothecary. I don't count the travelers original jobs as a specific job but the final chapter will have them back in there normal attire.**_

 _ **Shinnypichu88(Ch.5): Ship them, ship him, ship her, ship everyone.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 7**

"No, you may not wear your scarf while wearing scholar robes Therion! It is highly disrespectful to the scholars before your time!" Cyrus exclaimed. He was in purple thief garb with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck and a purple cape flowing behind him. Therion, who was in scholar garb as you already knew, was giving him the stink eye.

"You also let Primrose do her thing to her clothes but no scarf for me?" He asked, a bit pissed off. Cyrus faltered and pulled up his own scarf over his blushing face. Therion sighed and shook his head. "You didn't know she was going to do that, did you?"

"…No… it was interesting to say the least." Cyrus muttered. Therion rubbed his face with his hand.

"That's one word. Fine I'll leave it be… for now." He said as he left the back room into the inn lobby. Cyrus followed after him. H'aanit was sitting at the table trying to get Linde's cat hair off of the cleric robes that she was wearing. It wasn't like Ophelia's normal wear because H'aanit's was a shorter skirt with her normal black leggings underneath. Tressa was sitting next to her in apothecary garb. She also had a bandana covering her short brown hair in the back and a new bag over her shoulder. She was busy playing with the snow leopard, not caring about the hair.

"Ahh, theren you two are. Professor, do you knowen of any wayen of removing animal hair from one's clothes?" H'aanit asks the professor as he sits next to her. Therion choses to lean on a post instead of joining the table. Cyrus and H'aanit strike up a conversation as Tressa's giggles and the light growls of Linde could be heard throughout the lobby. Therion sighed and took out the canteen from underneath his robe. At least that was useful. As he was going to take a drink two hand covered his eyes. He jumped, spilling the water all over himself and pulled out a dagger. Primrose hopped back with a dagger of her own as they both pointed their daggers at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Tressa asked which got the professor to gasp and scold her.

"You should not swear young lady. It is not a proper way to express oneself." Cyrus scolded the youngest traveler.

"But literally everyone else in our group swears. I've even heard Ophelia say damn once." Tressa pointed out. Therion and Primrose put there daggers away and both have tiny blushes on their faces. She was wearing blue warrior garb with leg slits on both sides and sliverish arm guards. They don't say anything as he nods at her and she nods back before Primrose sits down on H'aanit's right.

"The woman of the church swearing, my my, so scandalous." Primrose stated in a teasing voice.

"I was theren. She burneth her finger in some hot water while maken some tea." H'annit stated. Therion and Primrose chuckled as said girl walked into the room with a light blush. She had her hair up in a bun and a red-orangish hunters dress on with black leggings underneath. She had her blonde hair up in a bun and furs on her shoulders.

"It was only once and I swear I'll-"

"Yes, we know you do." Therion shot out making the others chuckle and Ophelia's blush turn from pink to red.

"Therion! You know what I meant!" She half shouted. He chuckled patted her on the head and sat down besides Primrose.

"I'm sorry for doing that." She said a bit sheepishly as they tuned out the other conversation.

"Doing wha-oh. Please don't do it again… at least for a while." He muttered out the last part. Primrose giggled and Therion blushed lightly, not meaning for the last part to be heard.

"So, the master thief is getting use to others now hmm?" She lightly teased. Therion thought about lying but nothing good would have come from it. He opened his mouth to speak but Ophelia's shout interrupted him.

"It was one time and an accident! I don't curse!" She shouted.

"I'm just saying that no one has ever been happier or wealthier because of profane swearing. I'm not saying that it affects you directly but it's something to consider." Cyrus stated "Plus it would be aimed at those two over there and maybe Olberic." He said motioning to Therion an Primrose. Therion scowled.

"Maybe you could pull that stick ou-" Primrose covered his mouth with her hand and lightly chuckled a bit embarrassed for the both of them.

"This isn't about us." She said then looked at Tressa who had stood up and dusted her skirt off.

"You are right." Cyrus said taking the get off their back bait. "In conclusion Tressa, it is immoral and distasteful to swear and it should not be practiced." Tressa hmphed and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me professor. I didn't know you had a masters in the art of not swearing." She said sarcastically. Everyone looked confused except Therion.

"That's not an art form." Cyrus said.

'What's a masters?" Ophelia asked. Tressa paled. She started explaining quickly and exuberantly what she meant as Therion looked at the reader, office style, and shook his head.

"What are you looking at?" Primrose asked looking at the same place he was but only saw a young man reading a book.

"Don't worry about it." He said turning back to the conversation and away from another fourth wall break. Tressa continued explaining things before another voice entered the conversation.

"Did you guys seriously have a conversation about swearing?" Alfyn asked from the hall. Ophelia then squeaked, blushed up a storm, and covered her eyes with her hands. Alfyn was wearing He wore a light green vest that was open with no shirt underneath it, revealing a very toned and muscular body. He also wore some yellow green pants with a sash going down the middle. He smiled and scratched his cheek. "Uhh…hi. Please stop staring." He said sheepishly. Cyrus was staring at Alfyn with a scrutinizing look. H'aanit had her mouth quirked to the side and looked at her young male companion. Tressa tried not to look at him… tried. Ophelia was peeking out of her fingers to look up and down the apothecary. Therion sighed and looked to Primrose with a really expression but she was in shock.

"You didn't plan this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head.

"I was going to get him in another dancers outfit but not right now… how?" She answered and asked herself.

"That would be me." Olberic said from behind the two. They turned to see the man in merchant garb. A brown vest over a white shirt with yellow pants and a hat like Tressa's normal one. She sat his backpack down on the table. "I was practicing the techniques young Tressa had taught me in the markets and I saw this and thought that you would like it young Primrose but he told me it was a male dancers costume. I bought it and was going to ask you what you wanted to do with it but Alfyn was intrigued with what I bought so I showed him." All eyes went in between the warrior and apothecary several times before Tressa piped up.

"What else did you buy?" She asked the older man.

"Some Soulstones, this hat, a necklace…" He began listing off some items and the atmosphere went back to being normal. Alfyn sat next to Ophelia who had uncovered her eyes but her blush had not gone away. Cyrus and, H'aanit moved over to also see the treasures that Olberic bought. Therion muddled over them and found the necklace he was talking about. It was beautiful and it shined a beautiful green and silver. He hummed before swiping it really quickly and pulled out a bag of leaves and left them on the table. He looked over to Olberic who raised an eyebrow at the thief, who lightly nodded his head to Primrose. Olberic nodded then worked his way into the conversation. Therion then got up and left the others. Once he was far enough away he held out the necklace in front of him. It was very simple yet very beautiful as the emerald was held by a halo of silver at the end. He smirked and put back in the pocket of his robes.

"Once this is over…" He quietly said. He felt a pang in his heart and shook it off. As much as he didn't want to admit it he had to. He didn't want it to end.

* * *

 **AN: So this is the second to last chapter and I have some ideas for my next story. I don't know if it will be Octopath or something else. But I'm thinking of a oneshot or two here. Anyway, the chapter was weird for me as I had no clear jokes or ideas to go off of but I think that it went well. Last chapter will be the wrap up chapter. I'll see you guys then. -3008 (First fourth wall break!)**

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Tim(Ch.6): Honestly, it is my favorite line as well. It was the main thing I wanted to make sure it was in the chapter. I hope that 7 met all of the expectations you held for it._**

 _ **evoboo(Ch.6): It might just be you**_ ** _(・・；)_** _ **. I go with the official sprite art for each character in each job just incase you didn't know.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Colorful New Jobs: Chapter 8**

"And done!" Tressa said putting on her hat. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was good to be back to normal with her whiteish dress and brown backpack. She smiled and walked out to the inn lobby. The other seven were sitting down around a circular table talking or in Therion's case napping on Primrose's shoulder. She smiled and took the last seat next to Alfyn and Primrose. The table went silent as they all looked at the youngest traveler. "So… now what?" She asked the table.

"Well I'm headed back to Atlasdam and getting back to what I love." Cyrus said with a smile.

"Being oblivious." Therion teased, not even opening his eyes. Cyrus deflated as the whole table chuckled or giggled. Therion opened one eye and smirked at the professor across from him before sitting up and stretching.

"I thought you were asleep. And no, teaching, not being oblivious." Cyrus said with a light blush. Therion shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Cyrus then turned to Tressa. "Ignoring the thief, what are you going to do now Tressa?" Tressa smiled.

"I'm headed back home and telling my parents everything. Then I'm coming back here!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why come back here Tress?" Alfyn asked. Right now, they were in Grandport, the last place they had agreed to travel to together.

"Why not!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"That type of thinking will get you hurt one day young Tressa." Olberic said. Primrose smirked at that.

"I think she just wants to stay because he is here." She teased Tressa who turned a bright red and shook her hands out in front of her.

"N-n-no you got it all wrong. Ali isn't sta-"

"I never said a name." Primrose said and the girls blush deepened. The table chuckled again. She pulled the hat down over her face and groaned. Primrose giggled. "I'm just teasing Tress." She looked over to Ophelia who was lightly laughing besides Alfyn. "What about you Ophilia?" Said girl looked at the dancer.

"Me?" Primrose nodded. "Well I… I'm going to take Lianna home after I get her in Goldshore. I want to make sure she is okay before doing anything else." She said solemnly. The others nodded remembering how lost and alone she looked. It took a week before Ophilia was alright again after having Donavon and Lysa look after Lianna in Goldshore. The others nodded. Alfyn nodded as well but also looked a bit bummed out. She shook her head as if to get the negative thoughts out of her head and looked towards the huntress who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. "What are you going to do H'aanit?" The huntress was brought out of her thinking mode as she looked at the cleric.

"Whaten am I going to doen?" She asked the cleric but also herself. "Well… I needen to goen to Stillsnow and maken sure he is well. Then… I do not haven an idea yet." The group looked sad at the fact that the most driven one out of all of them had no idea of what she was going to do. Olberic then cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"If you have the time, you should come back to Cobblestone with me. I am training a militia for protection in that town and I could use your expertise." He said with small smile. H'aanit raised an eyebrow at that.

"I would thinken that thou are more skilled to handle training than I am?" She asked.

"In the way of fighting man, yes, I am, but no one know the way of beasts like you do." He complimented her. H'aanit blushed lightly before nodding at him.

"I will thinken it over. But do not doubten yourself. Thou were very skilled when taught." She said. The two then stared at each other.

"…I may be oblivious but I think that that was flirting? Is my observation correct Primrose?" Cyrus stated ruining the atmosphere and causing the two people involved to blush and look away. Primrose shook her head.

"I'm not sure… probably?" She said unsure herself. The group chuckled. Olberic turned to her.

"Well, what is your plan for the future young Primrose?" He asked her. Primrose leaned forward in her chair and propped her head on her hands.

"Hmm… I am not sure yet. I would like to rebuild the Azelhart name but with the people under the crow most likely coming after me I can't simply do that." She stated. H'annit quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"You believe that you maden enemies after your journey?" She asked.

"I killed a man who led a thieving organization with hundreds of people in it so she's not the only one." Therion said.

"I brought down a cult." Ophilia added on.

"I helped bring down the Black Brotherhood and their leader." Olberic said.

"I took down a member of the Obsidians." Tressa pitched in.

"Lucia and Yvon must have had companions in their endeavors but I won't let them get to me!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Miguel might have had friends… I think?" Alfyn added on with a pensive tone. H'aanit looked at each one of them in a little shock before shaking her head.

"Musten be only I that did not maken any enemies during this adventure of ours." She said. Therion nodded to that.

"Must be" He said. H'aanit then turned her eyes to him.

"Whaten are you going to doen now master thief?" She asked. Therion shrugged.

"Lie, steal, cheat, and run. The usual." He said casually.

"Pfft…Please" Alfyn said with a chuckle. "You're staying by Prim's side no matter what. Where ever she goes you'll follow." Therion blushed but smirked.

"I never said with who though." He said putting an arm around the dancer who had a light blush on her face but a smile all the same. Ophilia and Tressa made an 'aww' sound and Alfyn made a satisfied noise.

"Damn… he finally admits it. I always knew he was a softy. Look at the necklace she got on." Alfyn joked. Therion then flipped him off. Primrose giggled and messed with the emerald necklace around her neck."And he's back." Chuckles around the table.

"Alright wise guy, what's your plan?" Therion asked the apothecary. Alfyn stared at the table, thinking.

"I…I'll head back to Clearbrook and catch up with Zeph. I haven't seen him in a while. Then… I think I'll… shucks I don't know." He said with a sad smile. Ophilia put a hand on his back and gently rubbed it up and down.

"If you continue your journey to heal others for free and if… you ever come to Flamesgrace, I'll make sure that there is a bed ready for you in the Cathedral." Ophelia said with a smile. Alfyn perked up at that.

"Aw shucks... you'd do that?" He asks. She nods.

"I'll make sure that you have one." Her smile never leaving her face. Therion then chuckeld.

"Yea… her bed." Therion joked. Primrose punched him in the arm. The two blushed up a storm as Ophilia stammered out excuses and Alfyn sat stiff as a board in his seat. Tressa was laughing like crazy and Primrose tried to scold him through her giggling. Cyrus, Olberic, and H'aanit were all chuckling lightly. The laughter and excuses died down as the table became quiet. Therion looked around the table. Tressa, Ophilia, and Alfyn were their normal bubbly selves. Cyrus, Olberic, and H'aanit were their normal calm and reserved selves. Primrose, who was leaning back into him, was her normal vigilant self as well. As everything seemed normal, it also felt lighter. The atmosphere around the eight of them was hard to describe, solemn, pensive, wistful, not wanting this to end. The drinks Alfyn ordered finely arrived and eight mugs of non-alcoholic ale, how Alfyn found out about it was a mystery to him, and one was placed in front of each of them.

"It's non-alcoholic so you don't need to worry." Alfyn said with a smile as Ophilia looked at it with a disconcerting expression. She slowly nodded and picked it up. Before she took a drink Alfyn held his out to the center of the table. "To us." He said.

"To the friends I never thought I would have." Cyrus added on and put his mug in the middle.

"To the people there through the thick and thin." Primrose said joining in.

"To the best companions ever!" Tressa squealed.

"To the finest knights I've ever trained." Olberic stated.

"To the people with the biggest hearts." Ophilia said with a smile.

"To the finest adventure I haven experienced." H'aanit said with a smirk. Linde growled in agreement. All eyes turned to Therion who was staring at the mug in front of him. He then smiled, not smirked, smiled and lifted it into the middle of the table.

"To family." He said.

* * *

 **AN: To the end of CNJ and the start of something new. Thank you for every review, favorite, and follow. I really appreciate the time you took to read it and hopefully enjoy it. Big shout out to my boy Tim who reviewed on every chapter. Thanks for your constant support. Anyway, I know that this story wasn't that big... but to me it was huge. Third in follows, and favorites on the Octopath page is insane. I never thought I would have reached first page on any media is insane. Thank you for that. I again appreciate everyone of you who took your time to read and review. I look forward to working in this specific game again. With all that being said, I will see you later. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Tim(Ch.7): I'm glad I finished it too. The job idea in groups is a good one, and we'll see what happens next. I wanted to change things up a bit and work in Olberic somehow... so there we go. I write all of these in around two hours with brain storming the night before so I don't notice many mistakes i do so thank you for that. I hope I'll see you reading and reviewing my next project.**_


End file.
